US 2012/0138808 A1 describes an X-ray detector and a method for controlling the X-ray detector, which method compensates for an image lag by using an X-ray image and a dark image wherein the dark image is separately provided. A standby time for the X-ray scanning may be reduced by increasing the accuracy of the image lag compensation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,568 B2 describes a method for suppressing ghost image artefacts in X-ray images. In chronological order, a plurality of X-ray images of one or more objects is generated with the interposition of at least one solid-state detector for generating a visible image in response to incident X-ray radiation. From each generated X-ray image, a previously ascertained correction image is electronically subtracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,077 B2 describes a system for X-ray fluoroscopic imaging of bodily tissue in which a scintillation screen and a charge coupled device, CCD, is used to image selected tissue. An X-ray source generates X-rays which pass through a region of a subject's body, forming an X-ray image which reaches the scintillation screen.
US 2010/0006767 A1 discloses a radiographic imaging system configured for suppressing ghost image artefacts during image stitching procedures employing a plurality of dark images.
US 2007/0291900 A1 discloses a method for suppressing ghost image artefacts employing a plurality of dark images.
When performing radiographic imaging with a flat panel detector, high X-ray doses and a short time in between the X-ray exposures may result in the visibility of memory artefacts (“lag” or “ghosting”), since the known offset correction methods perform poorly. Visibility of residual signals, i.e. ghosting after high-dose X-ray exposure, is a well-known problem in flat panel X-ray detectors. Conventional methods suggest to compensate for ghosting by subtracting from the image of the patient an offset image obtained by an X-ray detector read-out after X-ray exposure.